Forbidden
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Anne gives birth to her son and talks to Aramis ending up in heartbreak. Oneshot fic.


The young Spanish Queen was in distress, she paced the length of her quarters while she was in confinement let's just say it was driving her mad. She wanted to see her beautiful baby, her bulged stomach had hidden her feet. Though she was thankful for the safety of her child that she hadn't miscarried, there was a secret she would have to keep until she died. One thing she regretted was her beautiful child would never know his real father, she didn't regret one bit her passionate night with the musketeer Aramis. In truth she had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her.

"Your majesty you should be resting." The physician was trying to get her back to the safety of her bed.

"No. I will not rest. I am fine, my waters have not broken!" The queen was prominent to stay on her feet for as long as she could. She wanted Aramis, she needed Aramis, there was no one she could trust to get a message to him in time. The pain hit her stomach violently she clutched her stomach, her ladies in waiting rushed to her side. Anne ushered them off, hearing the maids whisper about the musketeers being here at the palace.

"Help me get dressed." Anne says quickly to her ladies in waiting.

"Your majesty, I do not think that is wise!" The physician warned her.

"I am queen and this is my decision." Anne replies remembering she said that to Aramis the morning in the nunnery. "Fine me loosest dress that I have and I will leave my hair down with only some pieces of my hair pinned up."

The physician nodded his head but said he would escort her in case anything happened. Her ladies in waiting dressed in time before another pain hit her stomach which wasn't as bad as the last one. The queen walked down the staircase entering the throne room bringing the attention to her.

"My Queen you should be resting." The king stood up from his throne with concerned eyes.

"I needed to walk about sire, I thought I would come see what all the shouting was about." Really what Anne had come to do was to look at Aramis, wanting to see if she could get a chance to talk to him.

"There is nothing for you to worry about, Captain Treville and his men were just leaving." Anne nodded her head. She locked eyes with a concerned Aramis, Anne could see it. "I will even ask Treville to send one of his men with you back to your quarter to make sure you are safe. Treville?" Treville nodded his head.

"Aramis, you go." Anne wondered if Treville knew their secret but she very much doubted it. Aramis walked ahead of the Queen guiding her back to her quarters.

"Could I speak to Aramis alone for a few minutes. It's official business do not worry." The queen reassured the physician and her ladies in waiting. They left leaving her and the musketeer alone in her sitting room.

"Your majesty..." Aramis trailed off. Anne stepped closer to Aramis, she couldn't help it.

"Aramis, I'm going to be giving birth to our baby in a matter of hours." Aramis smiled as the queen said our baby but he knew he could never be there for him.

"I hope he looks like you. So he will be as beautiful as his mother." Aramis whispers placing his hand against Anne's cheek.

"He will be strong like his father." Anne reminded him, she loved the touch of Aramis' skin against hers it made something inside of her spark. Whereas when the king touches her skin crawls.

"You should rest before the baby comes." Aramis says before pulling his hand away from Anne, he didn't want to take advantage of his self control.

"Promise me, you'll come to visit after I give birth. Promise me you'll see your son if only for a minute or two." Anne asks, she knew it was an extreme request to make but she wanted to see Aramis' face for one last time.

"I promise. Now your majesty please rest." Aramis face becomes more worried every second Anne was still standing in front of her.

"Alright." Anne nodded, a pain hit her stomach and felt something wet against her leg. "I think my waters have just broken." Anne whispers, she clung onto Aramis as the pain had gotten worse. Aramis helped her back to bed with the physician on standby.

"Thank you for bringing her back." The physician said looking at Aramis.

"I must go, your majesty." Aramis bowed before leaving the queen's quarters making his way out of the palace. Anne didn't want the heart ache that she had whenever seeing him leave the room, but she needed to move on and she had already thought of what she needed to tell Aramis.

A couple of hours later and Anne was screaming down the palace, she was in agony. She never thought one women could go through so much pain to deliver a child. "Push, your majesty." The physician ordered, she didn't take kindly to other people ordering her about she was the Queen of France. She may be a sweet women at heart but she still had Spanish blood that ran through her.

"Just one more." The physician told her, the tired and pale queen nodded her. The joy ran through her like a spark, she would meet her child. The child she and Aramis had made. Anne on this last push, using all the energy she had left within her to push.

"You have a beautiful baby boy. Your majesty." Anne smiled, as they wrapped her son in a towel handing him over gently.

The King of France was soon informed that his wife had given birth to a boy who would one day become King of France like himself.

"Your son, sire." Anne smiled passing over the baby carefully to her husband. She was relieved that the baby had made it to term, like she had lost her first one. She will still carry that with her for the rest of her life.

"You did well." The king was overjoyed that he finally had an heir to his throne. Louis handed back over the beautiful baby boy so Anne could hold her child. "You should rest now." Though Anne didn't want to rest and just hold her baby in her arms, she was exhausted.

When the queen woke up she saw a man in uniform holding her child. She noticed his hat on the chair,

"What are you doing?" She asks, getting up out of bed. She walked over to the man in uniform, realizing it was Aramis.

"He looks just like you." Aramis whispers, Anne looking at her child noticed he did have Aramis' eyes and nose.

"Aramis, I want to tell you something." Anne says, it was time to tell him what she had planned in her head. "We need to stop... this... us. I need to stay away from you and focus on motherhood." Anne whispers, she was trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't realise they was us." Aramis replies looking down at his son.

"I mean... you can't see him. Aramis as much as I want to deny my feelings for you, I need you to stay away from us. It's my promise to you." Anne finishes before letting Aramis speak.

"I understand your duty to France and our son. I'll stay away, that's my promise to you." Tears were swelling up in Anne's eyes but she told herself this was for the best before anyone else found out and destroyed her reputation.

Aramis places the baby into his crib, kissing his forehead as this is the last time he would see his only child. He started to walk out of the Queen's quarters before Anne says.

"Kiss me. Just one last time. Please?" Anne asks. As much as Aramis was trying to restrain himself from doing so, he let himself walk up to the queen, he lips and hers touch for last time.

Anne didn't want to say goodbye, she needed to though for her son's sake and for her marriage. Anne touched her lips as Aramis walked out, the goodbye kiss. Something she wasn't going to forget. Anne pressed her hand against her stomach letting the tears flow from her eyes.

* * *

_I'm not sure whether this is a one shot or a series of one shot for S2. But I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to see some reviews on this._


End file.
